


A Fair Trade

by MissMedussa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blackmail sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two Shot, slightly dominant Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMedussa/pseuds/MissMedussa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I noticed that there was hardly any Rick/Reader smut fics, so I'm going to write a couple. If you have any requests for any other Walking Dead characters feel free to ask me and I will do my best to write them for you :) Enjoy!<br/>This is a 2 part fic, so I will be posting the last chapter soon.</p><p> </p><p>!!This fic contains very slight dub con elements which some readers may not like, so do not read if you are offended by it !!</p><p>*Rick's actions in this story are pretty out of character for him, but just go with it :) *</p><p>If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I'm rubbish with tense, so if past tense and present are mixed up somewhere, then I shall correct it as soon as possible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there was hardly any Rick/Reader smut fics, so I'm going to write a couple. If you have any requests for any other Walking Dead characters feel free to ask me and I will do my best to write them for you :) Enjoy!  
> This is a 2 part fic, so I will be posting the last chapter soon.
> 
>  
> 
> !!This fic contains very slight dub con elements which some readers may not like, so do not read if you are offended by it !!
> 
> *Rick's actions in this story are pretty out of character for him, but just go with it :) *
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I'm rubbish with tense, so if past tense and present are mixed up somewhere, then I shall correct it as soon as possible.

You had been on your own in this new world for months, it had not started that way, but over time each of your travelling companions all suffered the same fate at some point or another. At one point you had been travelling with a group of six, all people you had met during a supply raid in a large warehouse that contained just about everything you could have possibly needed. They were a good group of people, varying in ages, but as the time passed, surviving with a group of strangers took it's toll on some, fights broke out over stupid things, such as food rations and clothing. These fights eventually cost two of them their lives when a heated argument over a tin of out of date beans turned into a gun fight. The rest fell to the hordes of ravenous cadavers that had now taken this world as their own, so now it was just you and being on your own surrounded by the dead did nothing to aid your sanity. You longed to be part of a group again, it gave you a sense of security and also it would just be nice to have a conversation with an actual human being for the first time in a long time.

You travelled for miles in the agonising Georgia summer heat, with half a litre of stale water and a small bag of dried deer meat to your name, your luck was running out and it was doing so at an alarming rate. If you did not find supplies or some kind of safe house before nightfall, you were sure you would not make it through the night. It surprises you at just how quickly your luck had changed, until now you had been surviving quite well on your own, much better than you had expected, but now each building or shop you came across had been picked clean by other scavengers, so finding supplies was a complete nightmare.

Deciding to go off the beaten track, away from the main road that stretched for miles across the rolling Georgia countryside, you think it would be best to cut through the vast expanse of farmland in the hope of coming across a farm house that other survivors had perhaps overlooked. Walkers were thankfully quite scarce in these areas and as the land was quite flat, they were much easier to spot from a distance. Still though your nerves were on high alert, as they have been from the moment this had all began, any lapse in judgement on your part could cost you your life and you were by no means ready to become a drooling, bloodthirsty corpse.  
The only weapon you carry now is a large, heavy lead pipe, your pistol had run out of bullets a long time ago, you kept it, although it was essentially useless unless you used it to throw at a zombies head, but you kept it in case you stumbled upon some ammunition. The pipe works well enough, but if you encounter a massive horde you may as well just lay down and accept death because there was no way you could fend so many of the creatures of with such a basic melee weapon.  
Your feet are aching from the miles you have already walked, you never stop too long at any one place, figuring that if the walkers caught a whiff of your scent on the wind, it would not be long before they came stumbling stupidly from the trees and do their very best to devour you. You have no plan as to where you are heading in the long run, making plans for the future now was a luxury you could not afford anymore, for now it was all about surviving day to day and if you could do that, then it was a good day for you.  
The shoes on your feet, simple black ankle boots are scuffed and ratty, the thick rubber sole of the shoe gapes open at the front like some kind of laughing mouth, they caused you great discomfort, but you know that this was better than the alternative of walking everywhere bare footed.

Eventually, after you start to think you can walk no further from sheer exhaustion, up ahead you see a small white farmhouse resting alone on top of a small grassy hill. It is surrounded by rows and rows of fruit trees and upon closer inspection you can to see that they were peach trees. Quickly you make your way up the long, gravel covered pathway that lead through the trees like a maze, stopping at one point to pluck a slightly molded peach from a tree and devour it quickly. These days you certainly were not too fussy about what you ate, a bit of mold would not kill you, but starvation certainly would. The taste was a little too sweet and the slight hairy texture on your tongue from the mold causes you to gag slightly, but your growling stomach would not allow you to complain for long.  
Throwing the pip quickly to the ground, you pushed forward wanting to get out of the narrow and closed path as quickly as you could, this would not be a good place to encounter the undead.

Finally you arrive at the house, it is a beautiful old farm house with large windows and bright flowers grew in flower beds along the front of the house, you figured that this place would have been very well taken care of before the outbreak. Not a flower would be out of place, the grass would have been trimmed and the weeds would have been non existent. Now though, the weeds began to over shadow the delicate pink and blue flowers, the large ugly plants wrapping around them as though they were attempting to strangle the very life from them, growing so large and dense that they would wipe out the beauty forever. You had noticed that in this new grim world, anything that ever held any beauty or joy had to be stamped out quickly, so that all that was left was a mere shadow of anything that was once good and worth living for.

Pushing against the large wooden door, you hope that it wasn't locked, not that it would be a problem, you could just break a window, but you prefer to keep the noise you make to a minimum. This place had the potential to be your safe house for a day or two, it has a ready supply of fruit and it is quite remote so you doubt that many walkers would come by here, apart from perhaps a few stragglers. So you want to make sure the creatures are not alerted to your presence anytime soon.  
Thankfully, the door opens, it is stiff so you have to use your entire weight to push against it, that was to be expected though, it probably hasn't been open in months. You cringe as the wooden door creaks open loudly, if anyone is in there, they definitely would have heard you and would be slowly emerging from their hiding place to welcome their first visitor in months.  
Raising your lead pipe in preparation to fight for your life, you are altered to a faint noise behind you and for a second you thought it had been a set of foot steps in the trees to your left, you swing around to investigate the potential walker intruder, only to find that there is nothing there at all. Just at that moment a large breeze tore through the trees, sending loose leaves cascading down like confetti and landing gently upon the earthy ground. Letting out a sigh, you put the noise down to the wind and no doubt to your over active imagination.

Taking one last glance behind you, you give up on the idea of there being a threat,it was time to venture into the potentially dangerous home and clear it as quickly as you could so that you can eat and indulge in a long needed rest.

The home is dark and a musty smell hangs in the air, an old antique grandfather clock ticks defiantly in the hallway, it has been a long while since you were aware of what day it is, let alone what the time is. Looking at it's dust covered face, you see that it is quarter past four in the afternoon, you are filled with a small sense of sadness that something such as knowing what time it was, gave you a feeling of comfort.  
Continuing on down the darkened hallway, you tap the pipe against the wall, hoping that this would draw out any creature that is dwelling within the small confines of the house. You remain silent for a moment, listening carefully for any kind of movement that may suggest that there is a walker in here, but after a few seconds, you hear nothing.  
There is a door to your left, so you turn the handle cautiously and pull the door open, quickly moving inside, with your pipe raised above your head, ready to strike anything that decides to lurch out of the darkness towards you. Again there was nothing.  
The room was a minuscule bedroom, the walls were papered with a light yellow flower design and there is a small window on the far wall, which is slightly ajar, sending the light curtains blowing delicately against the wind. In the centre of the room, there is a large double bed, its sheets are tucked in, so whoever lived here made the bed before they left. You chuckle to yourself at the thought of some old housewife still fussing over her homes appearance when the news of the outbreak broke. The duvet looks slightly soiled from the damp that must have crept in from the open window, but you are sure you would be able to find spares around here somewhere.

After the entire house is inspected in great detail, you are pleased to find that you are the only being in the residence and so you get to work looking through all the cupboards in the house to find anything that would be of use to you. Luckily for you this home did not seem to have been touched since the outbreak, canned goods filled the kitchen cupboards and medicines lined the bathroom cabinets. You decide against checking the fridge as you can smell it's contents from the hallway, so you knew that no good would come from opening it.

Luckily as it is summer, the daylight stretches on for quite some time, so there is no need to search for a light source until around nine o'clock, but when the darkness came, you are prepared with some oil lamps, which you place in the bedroom, the hallway and the kitchen, where you are busy eating an array of different snack foods you had found.

By this point in the evening you have already drawn all the curtains in the house, as the lamps are on you want as little light to filter through to the outside as possible in case any hostile survivors happen to be passing by. You havve personally not come into contact with any malicious groups of people, but you have heard stories from others about the deranged behaviour of others who seemed to thrive on causing misery and mayhem. The doors have also been locked, again because of the possible human intruder and also because walkers have been known to occasionally try the door handle, so you could never be too careful.

Just as you were tucking into yet another chocolate bar from the stack of seven that you have found hidden behind some jars of jams in the cupboard, you hear a dull thud coming from the bedroom. You immediately freeze and your heart starts thumping painfully against your rib cage as a thousand different scenarios race through your mind, have you missed a walker when you were clearing the house?

Then your stomach drops and you feel as though you might vomit, you have been so careful, but you have missed something when you were securing the home for the night. You have forgotten to close the window in the small bedroom, after being to careful about everything else, how the hell did you manage to overlook this?  
Who was to say how many walkers could potentially be piling into the bedroom at this very minute and if one has figured that you are in here, then how long would it be before a whole crowd of the disgusting pus bags decide to show up?

Taking a deep breath, you reach down beside you and pick up the heavy pipe that had been resting against the leg of your chair, the adrenaline was now rushing through your veins, coming face to face with the rotting faces of the undead never becomes any easier. The thought of them still fills you with the same fear and nausea as it had done the first time you had come across one outside your apartment building, tearing the flesh from the bones of an unsuspecting homeless man.

Getting up slowly from your chair, trying to make as little noise as possible, you move silently out of the kitchen and to the closed door of the bedroom. Pressing your ear against it, you listen out for the telltale groan of the starving walkers, but surprisingly no noise came from the room at all, which worries you all the more.  
Then you think that perhaps a bird or even a small animal has found it's way into the room, but then you recalled that the thud seems like something much bigger than that, it has to be something human, or that used to be human.

Deciding that it was either now or never, your shaking hand closes around the handle and turns it quickly, you threw the door open and burst into the room, your pipe ready to hit the intruding target that was out for your blood. Your eyes scan the room wildly, but when you saw what the source of the noise was, your mouth falls open and you are much more fearful that you had been at the thought of it being a walker that had broken in.

It is a man standing in the middle of the room no more than five feet away from you, pointing a pistol directly at your head and staring you down with the most intense gaze you had ever experienced. The man is taller than you, in his late thirties and has clear blue eyes that seem to stare directly into your soul. What was more curious about him was the fact that he is wearing a slightly tattered sheriffs uniform, this perhaps seems to make him more intimidating to you. It is safe to say he was an attractive man, he has slight stubble which causes him to have quite a rugged look, but he isnn't so ungroomed that he looks wild. To your horror, you find yourself staring at him, your eyes travelling up his body, your eyes greedily taking in every detail. You haven't seen a man as attractive as him in while and you have to admit the uniform did something for you,but you push that thought to the back of your mind, he was most likely a complete psycho. Before you finish looking at him though, he catches your eyes and a look of confusion crosses his features, before he reverts back to the matter at hand. You consider lunging at him with the pipe, but you are well aware that he could just gun you down before you could get within a foot of him and if he really had been a cop, then no doubt his aim was damn near perfect. It would not be worth the risk.

Finally, after a few minutes of excruciating silence, the man spoke with a strong southern drawl, " Drop your weapon."  
You hesitate, it was your only defense, giving that up made you vulnerable, but hey you weren't exactly in any position of power at the moment, the guy had a gun and you sure as hell were not going to argue.  
Dropping it to the floor, you raise both your hands and respond, " Hey, I don't want any trouble..... just take what you need and get out."

The guys face remains cold, " I think I'll be the one doing the talking round here."

You remain silent, knowing it was best to not question this guy just yet, he seems unhinged, as though he could just snap at any moment and you do not want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Are you alone?" He asked, though he questioned with a lack of sincerity, as though he already knows the answer. And then it dawns on you, of course he knew the answer, you had to be blind not to see it clearly now.

" I think you know the answer to that question, the noise I heard out in the orchard...that was you?" You pieced it together quickly, how could you have been so stupid to miss that someone had been watching you this whole time?

The man nodded at your revelation," Yeah well, I had to make sure you weren't a threat. You see my people stay close by, can't have anyone jeopardizing their safety." 

"Yeah well, I'm hardly a threat am I? I'm not the one pointing a gun at your head." You quickly point out, to which he responds with a slight smirk.

"Whats your name?" The man asks curiously.  
"(F/N)". You considered briefly giving him a false name, that was a safety precaution you had always used on strange men before the apocalypse so that they couldn't track you down, but none of that mattered now anyway.

"It's nice to meet you (F/N ), I'm Rick." There was no hint of malice in his tone at that moment, just caution, but you do not allow yourself to relax just yet, there was a glint of something in his eyes which continues to make you wary of him.

" I would say it's nice to meet you too Rick, but I'm not fond of people who point guns at my head." You reply with a bit more confidence than you had only moments ago, you are not sure as to where this new confidence was coming from, perhaps it was the fact that the guy seems like less of a psycho than you had originally thought.  
A small smile threatened to pull at the side of his mouth, but he quickly regains his composure and his face grows colder again, no doubt he is trying his very best to intimidate you to stop you from trying anything potentially harmful to him. This definitely makes you more convinced that he was once a cop, he kept his composure when he was talking to you and asserted his authority in a more subtle way as he would have done when trying to keep control of a perp. 

" Well Rick, if it's all the same to you, I've got things to do, so if you're gonna steal my supplies then get on with it, I can't wait around all night chatting." You state bluntly, you have no time for whatever kind of power trip he is trying to pull, so if he is going to kill you or steal your shit, you wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

Rick lowers his weapon slightly, so it is now pointing toward your abdomen and he moves slowly in your direction, "There's no need to get smart." A flare of impatience starts to rise in him and a hint of anger was visible, as though he doesn't like someone questioning his perceived authority.

Rick stops only a couple of feet in front of you and he looks you up and down slowly, it makes you feel pretty uncomfortable, but you do your best not to let it show on your face.

"How long have you been on your own?" He demands, keeping his intense gaze locked on to yours.

" A while now, a couple......of months m..maybe, I've not been keeping track." You stumble slightly over your words, him being so close to you was making you more nervous and you feel yourself trying to avoid his eyes, the close proximity makes your situation seem more real now for some reason.

Rick gazes at you some more, as if he is trying to figure you out and to see if you would slip up at some point. It looks as though he is waiting for a reason not to trust you, so that he can just blow your brains out, but his conscious seems to stop him every time his finger begins to squeeze slightly tighter around the trigger. By this point your breathing has become erratic, it dawns on you now that this could really be it, after months of fighting for your life, it could just end in seconds and you couldn't defend yourself against a bullet like you could do with a walker.

His grip loosens from around the trigger finally and he lets out a deep sigh as though letting you live is a massive mistake that he may live to regret, " I told you that I have a group ....and I'll consider letting you join us, but you have to do something for me."  
You remain silent, still getting over the fact that you could have died only seconds ago, but you also thought why on earth would you want to join this mans group after what he had just put you through? Then again though, he didn't kill you and if he was going to then surely he would have done it already, something in his eyes made you feel that deep down he was a good man, so you decided to find out what he wanted from you.  
" What do I need to do?" You ask him curiously.  
" Well first you have to answer some questions and how you answer them depends on whether or not I'm gonna leave you out there somewhere, or take you back to my group."He explains bluntly.  
Your throat goes dry, so if you said one thing wrong, he wasn't even going to let you stay here, he was going to leave you by the side of the road somewhere to die? Doubts about him came flooding back quickly, but you figured that you may as well give his questions a shot.

"How many walkers have you killed?"  
You thought about it for a minute, it had been so long since the start of the apocalypse and since it had all began you must have encountered thousands of zombies, but you thought about it hard and came to the conclusion that the number must be pretty high.  
" I don't know an exact number, but it's pretty high, I don't keep a running total, I don't have time for that." You muttered, you knew that this question was to check out how competent you would be in the group, he would not have time for someone that was a leech on the rest of them.

"Alright....how many people have you killed?" Rick seemed satisfied with your first answer, but you could tell that the outcome of this question was the most important one to him, so you had to answer it wisely.

You barely have to think about your answer before you blurt it out, "None...I've never had any need to so far, but if they became a threat to my safety, then I don't think I would hesitate. It's me or them." Rick searches your eyes again, for any hint to suggest that you had been untruthful in your answers, but he does not seem to find anything.

"Good answer." He finally admitted, before he starts to move closer to you again, watching you with a predatory kind of look that sent cold shivers racing up and down your spine, his gaze sent an embarrassing warmth through you, which you hoped he couldn't see on your face. He places his gun down on a small side table a few metres out of your reach, you consider briefly going for it and taking back control, but the look in his eyes, almost as though he is daring you to do it, tells you to think otherwise.  
Rick now towers above you, only inches away from your flushed face, you can feel his warm breath ghost over your exposed shoulders and you begin to move backwards, trying to keep a safe distance between the two of you as you are unsure as to what he was planning now. 

Soon though, you feel a cold, solid surface behind your back and you realise that you can't go anywhere now, he has you backed into a corner and there is no escape as he quickly closes the gap that you have managed to create between the two of you.  
"R..Rick, what are you doing?" You almost whimper.  
Rick places his index finger on his lips and signals for you to be quiet, which only makes you more terrified, a small whimper escapes from your lips as you search his eyes for some kind of indication of what he is about to do.  
You can't believe how quickly his attitude has changed, only seconds ago it seemed as though he was going to accept you into his group, but now it seems as though he might decide to abandon you somewhere after all, or even worse just strangle you right here so he doesn't have to waste a bullet on you.

Quickly you are snapped out of your thoughts and you cry out in surprise as Rick grabs your wrists roughly from your sides and pins them up so that your arms are resting above your head painfully. He then presses his body against yours forcefully so that you are unable to move more than an inch in any direction. Before you can ask him again about what the hell he is doing, he answers you by bringing his lips down to your ear and breathing lowly," I said you had to do something for me, did you think it was going to be that easy?"

"RICK....seriously......WHAT THE Hell ARE......" Before you can get out the last of your sentence, his lips crash powerfully onto yours and engulf them passionately. You struggle against him, desperately trying to move your head to pull away from his invading mouth, but every time you almost manage to escape his grasp, his soft, hungry lips quickly found yours again. You can feel his smooth tongue brush against your sealed lips, determined for you to allow him entrance, but you refuse, to which you receive a disappointing and defeated groan from the man pushing against you.  
Soon he pulls away, his lips slightly reddened from the crushing contact of yours and he takes in a deep breath, you take this moment to also gasp for some much needed air, " I saw the way you stared at me, don't pretend you don't want this too."

"Normally you ask for fucking permission first!" You blurt out angrily, attempting again to push him away.

Rick seemed almost offended by the accusation,"I'm not gonna force myself on you, I'm giving you a choice..."

" Oh....and what choice is that?" You snigger scornfully, becoming more angry now that the initial shock of his advances have worn off.

"Do this and I'll let you come back with me, don't do it and you go back out on your own." Rick replies simply.

You laugh slightly, the whole situation was starting to seem pretty hopeless, "Not much of a fucking choice, is it Rick? So I either screw you or I get screwed out there?" 

"It seems like a fair trade to me, I'm doing you a favour, it sounds only right that you return it."

You think about it quickly, you can tell by the look on his face that he is becoming impatient. Your thoughts go back to the harsh months you had spent alone, hoping and praying that you would come across another living soul again to help you through the nightmare. The new world was tough, but it was only made tougher by having no one to walk beside you, having no one to fill you with false hope and no one to help you survive. The decision is surprisingly not as grueling as you had originally thought and you come to the conclusion that you want to be around people again, no..... you NEED to be with people again.

You let out a defeated sigh, the whole thing feels very wrong to you, but you are living by the morals of the old world, no one would bother to condemn you for sleeping around now." Fine, I'll do it, but this will never happen again."

Rick smirks down at you, " If you say so."

Only seconds after the words left his mouth, his lips find yours again, but you are still reserved and you are unable to fake any kind of enjoyment from the situation. It has been months since you have had sex, even before the outbreak you had been too busy with work and every day life to find the time for a sexual relationship. So you put a lot of your discomfort down to the fact that you do not know this man and also it has been so long that you aren't entirely sure what you are meant to be doing anymore.

This is not as much of an issue as you had thought it would be though, as Rick is more than happy to take the lead, his surprisingly soft lips moved expertly from your lips and slowly plant kisses down your jaw, then eventually he moves to your neck, which causes you to shiver as small ripples of pleasure start to awaken your not so resisting body.  
As he continues to kiss your neck, pushing a loose lock of your (H/C) hair out of the way, one of his cold hands drops down to your shoulder and begins to work at pushing aside the spaghetti strap of your black tank top. Releasing your wrists from his grasp for a brief moment, he slides the straps off of your arms, so that only your breasts held up the thin material of the t shirt and then he hurriedly pulls the top over your head and discards it carelessly on the floor.  
Cold air hits your now exposed skin and your hands automatically reach down in an attempt to cover yourself, but Rick is having none of that, before you know it, he has unclasped your bra, removed it and has pinned your wrists back up against the wall again with one of his hands.  
"Relax." His warm breath against your skin was weirdly intoxicating and his voice completely laced with pure lust was enough to send an electric pulse of warmth straight to your core. No matter how much your brain wants to resist, your body is not allowing you to do so and it keeps deceiving you by revealing your true feelings to the man in front of you.

With one free hand, Rick starts to explore your bare torso, first caressing the soft curve of your hips and leisurely running his fingers gently across your abdomen, the contact of his touch on your skin causes goosebumps to rise across your flesh, even just this simple act feels amazing beyond words.  
His lips travel down your neck once more, until finally he places a few gentle kisses across your collar bone, working his way downward towards your perked breasts. You let out a small whimper in anticipation of the much needed contact, but to your dismay Rick completely by passes them and instead kisses slightly down your arm. Rick lets out a small chuckle as you groan in disappointment, "I knew you'd come around."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> This is only my second time writing smut, so don't judge me too harshly haha.
> 
> * This chapter has slight dubious consent elements, so if this will offend you, then please do not read!!*
> 
>    
> *If there are any mistakes, please let me know :) *  
> (H/C)-Hair colour  
> (H/L) -Hair length

The close proximity of this stranger still terrifies you a little, but at the same time in a strange way you will your bodies to be closer. Each small gap that distances your bodies leaves you with an odd feeling of emptiness that you can not accept.  
His deep and musky scent clouds your mind, it is almost indescribable, but it sends your senses souring into a deep ecstasy that you see no way of getting out of. You don't want to get out of.  
Rick is right, you are slowly coming around and you are now allowing yourself to enjoy every part of this experience. It means nothing, but also everything at this moment, not long ago this man was insignificant, but now he is the only thing in the world that you need right now.You have been in control for so long, calculating every move you make with close precision, it is almost a relief to vanquish complete control to someone else for a while.

His hungry mouth finds yours once again, his lips crash against yours heavily, devouring your delicate lips with enough pressure to be bruising, but the passion and force behind the kiss sends your heart thundering in your chest and heat continues to rise in your core. His tongue pushes back between your lips, tasting you and entwining his tongue with your own, exploring your mouth excitedly. Rick's hard, toned body becomes flush with your own, as the pure intensity of the kiss drives you further back into the wall, he grabs handfuls of your hair and pulls your face closer to his, his mouth crashing onto yours with a complete unreserved fire you had never felt before.

His hardened lips, slightly cool from the night air that pushes a pleasant breeze through the open window,now explore each inch of your exposed and begging flesh, leaving no part untouched, as though to do so would be a great crime that he can not bring himself to commit. Small moans escape your trembling lips as he trails your body with firm and precise kisses.Each time you catch his eyes with your own you could see the feral inferno that blazes within them, there is no love there, just desire, but that does not bother you, if anything, more would ruin the experience.

Rick's cold digits move around your body much more roughly now and with a great sense of purpose, you can sense the desperation within him, you feel it too and it is excruciating. The need to have this man, no matter who he really is, what he has done or what he may do in the future, is all that consumes you now. It is very out of character for you to discard your best judgement and instead become completely enthralled in the moment, being blackmailed for sex is not a situation you have ever found yourself in before, but you could think of worse positions to be placed in, especially with him. You are not sure how you will feel about him after, but you will cross that bridge when you come to it. 

You attempt to free yourself slightly from the tight grasp he has upon your wrists, your hands want to explore his body, to feel his toned chest through his tight sheriffs shirt, to tease your fingers over the large growing bulge straining impatiently against his pants and pushing against your leg. You love being touched by him, you crave the frenzy your senses go into when he skillfully explores you, teases and torments you, but now you want to feel him, you need to have your hands upon his body.  
Rick is not ready to give up any control to you and you doubt he would anytime soon, "You move when I say you can." He growls lowly into your ear.  
His commanding words cause shivers to run up your spine and the electric warmth from your abdomen is becoming too much for you to handle. It is surprising to you that his dominance is turning you on so much, no sexual partner from your past has ever managed to get you this close to the edge before by barely touching you.

His calloused, experienced fingers find their way to the zipper on your jeans and he pulls at the zip hurriedly, desperate to move things along to the next level. With his free hand, Rick manages to pull your jeans over your thighs and tugs them down until the offending material pools at your feet, the crisp air against your bare legs causes you to shudder, but it is almost a relief to cool down a bit. The heat from your two bodies moving against each other passionately.

"I'm gonna let go of you now, but you better keep your hands where they are, you understand?" He commands aggressively, staring directly into your eyes with the look of a predator daring it's prey to challenge it, which you would not.  
You don't say a word, instead you just nod lightly and keep your arms above you once he releases you. It is becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the blood drains from your arms causing an almost numbing effect, but you figure it is best to keep quiet, this stranger could turn on you at any second and you didn't want to be on his bad side. At the moment he was just playing, or so you think, but you could see that getting him genuinely angry could be a bad idea, especially in your vulnerable state. 

Rick places one of your hard nipples between his index finger and his thumb, applying quite a bit of pressure as he pinches it slightly and plays with it, which elicits an unexpected moan of pleasure from you, it is verging on painful, but it still feels good. His sharp teeth graze the side of your neck as he moves down to place the other neglected nipple into his warm mouth, his tongue swirls around the nub gently, the opposite sensations put together making a breath taking combination. Keeping your nipple in his mouth, he releases the other one from it's torment and brushes his fingers down your stomach and abdomen lightly until he reaches your black panties, pulling at the elastic excitedly.  
His hand breaches them within seconds and his fingers move toward the warmth of your pussy, a single digit tracing your slit teasingly before pushing inside of you slowly, he lets out a low and feral groan, closing his eyes as he feels the wetness pooling inside your panties. You could feel your face redden in embarrassment, as Rick is now very much aware of how much you want to fuck him senseless, but when he doesn't say anything, you start to relax again.

You squirm slightly, your mind is swimming with nothing but a carnal need to have some kind of friction against your clit, the teasing is pushing you to your limit and impatience is driving you mad, it is obvious that he needs this just as much as you do, so why the fuck is he not just getting on with it?. Arching your back, you attempt to move him closer to your aching clit, you need him to touch you, to release you from the feverish torment that is growing inside you at an alarming rate.  
Rick can sense your growing distress and he chuckles softly, "You don't get to go first."

His hand moves up and strokes your hair tenderly, brushing a loose strand from your face, but the gentle moment is over as quickly as it comes, he grabs a fistful of your (H/L) (H/C) and pulls down on it forcefully which causes you to let of a yelp of surprise and tears well in your eyes from the pain. His face comes close to yours, until his breath is hot against your cheeks and your eyes wide with alarm, meet his again and you could see the imbalance and danger within them. It is starting to become pretty unsettling, but not enough for you to be any less aroused, each second that goes by, you start to wonder if this is becoming less role play and if he is taking the dominant role a little too seriously.  
" Get on your knees."  
You do not respond for a couple of seconds, you simply stare at him dumbfounded, a bit of dominance has been nice, but this is verging on going too far, his grip on your hair is too strong and you could feel a few strands being torn out at the roots. Hesitating proves to be a mistake on your part as he only grows more agitated.  
" GET..ON..YOUR..KNEES!!" He almost roars at you, giving your hair another painful tug and pulling you onto the cold floor. If he continues to shout like this he will attract every walker within a two mile radius, but you are sure that he doesn't care, he is completely lost in the moment.  
He twists your hair further around his hand, so that he has a very tight grip upon it now and each slight move he makes moves your head along with it, you are like a little puppet, being manipulated to go along with his every wish and desire.

His free hand reaches for his zipper and he undoes it without a moments hesitation, fumbling behind it for a few seconds, before his large erection springs free, he looks down at you with his shimmering blue eyes before smirking, " I think you know what to do."

You look from his eyes, down to his large cock and you think to yourself that there is no way in hell you will get all of it in your mouth without choking, blow jobs have never really been your strong point, but it doesn't mean that you don't enjoy giving them. Even though you are still pretty pissed off at Rick for hurting you, you decide to let it slide for the moment, beside from the hair pulling you are still really enjoying yourself.  
You grab his eager cock at the base with one hand and decide to place your other one firmly upon his butt, squeezing it slightly, you look up again at Rick to make sure that this was okay, but he doesn't seem to care at all. 

His smooth, hard cock twitches impatiently in your hand, so your move your head closer to it ,your soft lips are almost touching it's smooth head and you swirl your tongue gently around it, not taking any of it into your mouth just yet, you want to tease him a little first and see how much you can get away with. It is your chance to pay him back for being a bit of an asshole, he made you wait, so you are going to make him wait too.  
You pump his shaft a few times in your hand,your tongue then drags a little more roughly all the way up the impressive length of his cock and you are pleasantly surprised at the taste of it, being as it was an apocalypse, the chance to shower and keep up with hygiene was not all that frequent, but he smells and tastes amazing, almost sweet.  
You remove your hand from his firm ass and use it to play with his balls, your tongue moves back to the head of his cock and this time he thrusts slightly against you, pushing it against your sealed lips, desperate to gain entry into your warm and inviting mouth. Continuing to tease him, you allow an inch of him inside your mouth, your tongue softly moving around it, before you withdraw him from you completely. Rick lets out a grunt in disapproval, prodding at your lips again, something tells you that you had better get on with it, so reluctantly you open your mouth and allow inch after inch of him inside you, until you begin to gag from the sheer amount of it, looking down you could see that there was still a couple of inches to go and you groan.

He decides to dictate the pace, he pulls your hair forward, so that the extra inches are forced into your throat, you continue to gag and more uncontrollable tears start to stream down your face. You try to push back against his pelvis with your hands, but to no avail. He thrusts into your mouth with his entire length and leaves it there for a few seconds, you figure that he is trying to get your body used to the invasion and sure enough it starts to become more bearable. Once he thinks that you have had enough time to adjust, or he just can't be bothered waiting anymore, you are not sure which it is, he starts to thrust at a quicker pace into your mouth, you try to accommodate his intruding member now and you even start to enjoy it again, you could feel the ever growing need rise back within you, as strong as it had been before.  
Rick moans above you, you look up and see that his eyes are closed and is face his shrouded in complete bliss, the sight of his face being so close to coming undone is almost enough to make you loose it yourself, but you try to push that feeling down and put your concentration into the task at hand.  
After a few minutes his thrusts start to become much more forceful and sporadic, he pushes hard into the back of your mouth and his hot cum pools into your mouth and some slides instantly down your throat, you try to swallow, but it is pretty difficult with his dick still blocking the way. Thankfully he pulls out and you quickly swallow his cum, it was not something you really liked doing, but you do it anyway. You just hope at this point that he isn't going to leave you without letting you cum, you would probably attack him if he did. 

You lean back against the wall, exhausted and your jaw has gotten pretty sore from the experience, so you decide to take a few moments rest. Rick puts his cock away, much to your disappointment and you really begin to believe that he is just leaving it at that.  
You hear a chuckle and look up to the hot man towering above you, "I haven't forgotten about you." He says quite breathy, still coming down from his orgasm. He must have seen the look of complete disappointment written across your face.

Rick turns his back to you, which gives you a moment to appreciate his ass as he walks over to the double bed in the centre of the darkened room, looking over his shoulder at you, he motions silently for you to join him. You get to your trembling legs and walk over, not sure what to expect, but that isn't going to stop you from finding out. Next to the bed is the small table that Rick has placed his gun upon, you look at it carefully, its metallic sheen glinting at you menacingly, it being within his reach worried you a bit, but for some unknown reason you decide to trust him.

" Bend over the edge of the bed." He instructs and you comply without much hesitation, placing your palms flat against the mattress and you stick your ass out in an almost over exaggerated way , you are facing the window and beams of moonlight cascade through the glass, covering you in it's beautiful pale light. The fresh air flowing through the window in light waves is a delightful change from the sticky and thick atmosphere caused by your intense foreplay.  
He comes close to you, his chest hovering slightly above your back,his groin is pressing hard against your ass cheeks and his curious hands are moving their way around your sensitive body once more. He finds the rounded mounds of your ass and kneads one cheek eagerly with one hand, before slapping it playfully.His hand then moves teasingly up your inner thigh, stopping just short of your sensitive pussy, stroking the flesh there tenderly. You bite down on your lip as his fingers move under your panties, perhaps a bit too hard as you can feel warm liquid ooze out of your lip and the familiar metallic tang of blood hits your tongue.One digit begins to stroke at your sensitive clit, moving around in small circular motions, gently at first, but the more responsive you become, the rougher and more precise his movements are. The friction sends blissful vibrations straight to your core, you throw your head back and groan softly as you were finally getting what you wanted.

He plants kisses over your neck, slightly down your spine and soon his index finger pushes at your tight, slick entrance, you let out a loud moan as he moves it all the way in to his knuckle, moving his finger around inside you, before he starts to thrust it into you carefully.  
He withdraws his finger and you whine slightly in disappointment, annoyed by the feeling of emptiness, he then takes his hand out of your panties, before pulling at the fabric, moving them down your legs until they reach your ankles, he decides to just leave them there before his warm hand finds it's way back to your core.  
This time he pushes in a second finger, scissoring them slightly inside you in an attempt to widen you enough to accommodate his cock that is currently stirring back into life with each passing second, his breathing is getting shallower and it excites you at how much your body is turning him on.  
His other hand moves around the front of you to gain access to your clit, and he rubs it roughly alongside thrusting his fingers deep into your wetness, your mind is becoming hazy and the intense pleasure tore through every nerve in your aching body, your back arches up and you push more deeply onto Ricks fingers as you draw closer and closer to the edge. You take in a sharp breath, trying your best to stop yourself from cumming so soon, it was so amazing, the best you had felt in months, you wanted the ecstasy to last for eternity.  
You were making so much noise by now, moaning and almost screaming this strangers name, but you barely register the sounds, you don't care anyway, you are enjoying everything too much right now to give a flying fuck about who or what hears you.

Just as your mind goes black and you are ready for your much needed release, Rick stops again, withdrawing his skilled hands from your pussy and instead pulls his cock out of his pants before you have a chance to protest. He lines up his hard length with your hot, tight entrance, pushing a couple of delicious inches into you, filling you quickly, you whimper at the slight pain of being stretched so much, but you do your best to ignore it.

Rick reaches around you, placing his fingers back on your clit, distracting you from the monstrous size of his member that continues to push inside of you. Silently you thank him for doing so, otherwise the pain would have far out weighed the pleasure.  
Soon, his entire cock fills you to the hilt and he takes a second for you to adjust to his size, playing with your clit until you start to moan in pleasure, he takes this as his sign to begin to thrust into you at a slow and almost soft pace, well soft for Rick. One of his hands rest on your right hip, grasping it tightly, using it as leverage to secure you in place, so that each thrust hits as deep inside you as it can.  
His pace quickens, he slams his cock into your wet heat, thrusting deep into you at a very fast speed, there was no way on earth that you were going to last much longer and you can feel the pressure of your orgasm building up inside of you. Rick manages to push into you a few more times before it was finally too much and you can not hold back any longer.

Your orgasm rips through you like a tidal wave, ripples of pleasure rock your body in ways you have never felt before, your knuckles turn white as you grip tightly onto the bed sheets. Your eyes are closed tightly, as though you have no energy at the moment to open them, every fibre of your being is concentrating on the total and complete fulfillment that your body is currently experiencing.  
Rick is not done yet though, but you can sense that he is close, his thrusts are powerful, almost pushing your trembling body face first into the old and worn mattress on the bed , his breathing is heavy and he grabs on to your waist with a vice like grip.  
Starting to come down from your immense high, you open your eyes and what you see causes your heart to stop beating for a moment, your throat becomes dry and nausea builds up within you. The blood that had been coursing through your veins at an epic speed, now seemed to stop, the red colour from your cheeks has now been replaced with a chalk white.  
It was a fucking walker, coming right through the open fucking window, staring at you with it's cold, lifeless and milky eyes. The things jaw hangs loosely from it's grey fleshy face, one arm with part of the bone exposed through it's paper thin skin reaches out for you, desperate to devour your flesh. 

"RICK, WALKER!!" You scream out to the man, still thrusting frantically into you.He doesn't respond fast enough, there was no way that he didn't hear you, but he was too caught up in the moment to care.

"ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING, THERE'S A WALKER." You shout another time, trying to push him off of you as the creature stumbles closer and closer to you, you are pinned under Rick's body weight and completely unable to defend yourself.

Rick grunts angrily, clearly pissed off that he had been so close to another release, but now has to pull out to deal with a corpse in the bedroom, he takes his throbbing cock out of you, reaches behind him and lifts up his pistol, resting it just above your head, pointing towards the rotting cadaver that has decided to screw with your perfectly good evening.  
A loud bang echos out in the tiny room, causing you to wince at the noise and a loud ringing pierces your ears, the corpse is now only a few feet away from you, you can smell it's putrid flesh from here, but thankfully, one of Rick's bullets tears through the things skull, causing grey matter and black fluid to spray up the wall behind it. The creature looks at you dumbly, it's expression frozen as it staggers backwards, before falling heavily to the ground.

Your heart is pounding in your chest, this is what happens when you let your guard down, you could have died, but at least it had been dealt with quickly. The gunshot is the dinner bell that is sure to draw more of the things out of hiding, so as amazing as this has been, you know that you have to get the fuck out of here.  
Rick has the same idea, fixing his own clothes before he bends down to pull your soaked panties back up your legs until they are secure around you once more, "You better take this time to rest, cos when we get back to the group, we are gonna finish where we left off."


End file.
